Les Misérables (musical alternate end) part 4
by davidzombieblastergouck
Summary: We see Javert and Gavroche's mother relationship develop


Javert left Louise's house to go to Gavroche's mother ,Louise was heart broken she had thought maybe she could be the one to that Philippe could love it was not to be she had ever felt anything for anyone before she had learned the hard way that none but herself could be trusted but Javert had affected her more than she thought, her father was a cruel man he showed very little love or affection to her, she knew very little of her mother apart from she had died in child birth her father blamed her for this although her father did have his moments when he would tell her stories of her mother and explained how she looked very much like her "your green eyes and blonde hair are your mothers" Louise thought back on this time and she knew then that she would have to fight for everything in life , she went outside to chase after Javert it was now raining heavily she thought of him again and the heartache she felt and cried a little and continued to chase after javert *the following song is sung to on my own in this version she is running towards the hospital*

On my own Pretending he's beside me

All alone I love him even if he doesn't

Without him I feel the world collapsing

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us I love him

But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river

Without him The world around me changes

The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers

I love him But every day I'm learning

All my life I've only been pretending

Without me His world will go on turning

A world that's full of happiness That I have never known

I love him I love him I love him But only on my own

Javert approached the hospital and Gavroche's mother was leaving ,* " mademoiselle"(*this would be seen as a flirtatious statement as mademoiselle is normalcy used to address women under 25* ) called Javert "please inspector call me Amélie " said Gavroche's mother , Javert felt himself blushing again "i was wondering if i could speck wit you for a while" inquired Javert , "of course lets go inside though the rain is beginning to get rather heavy" they both headed into the near by cafe , they both sat down at a table Javert was completely enamored with her , she had long black silky hair her eyes where a dark brown and she wore a beautiful blue dress , "may i ask without insulting where is the boy's father" asked Javert, Amélie looked down and said "he died several years ago i meant to move on and find someone who could show Gavroche the world and teach him right from wrong but i could not found anyone i could love maybe i have know" she said looking Javert in the eye's , "I am not exactly the person i seem to be i have changed my life after someone who i thought was evil saved my life know i look at the world differently before i might have not seen you and may not have fallen in love" ,Amélie put her hand on the table Javert put his hand on the table and held Amélie's "maybe there can be a new life for you and for me we have to take the chance together and find out for ourselves,you do seem like you care allot for my son and for me i don't know if the feelings in our hearts can be trusted but i do feel love for you even though we have just met all we can do is go on this journey together and see where it leads" said Amélie the both looked at each other and leaned across the table next to the window of the cafe and kissed. Louise had reached the hospital and found out from one of the guards that Javert and Amélie had went to a near by cafe she rushed to the cafe and tell him how she felt she reached the cafe and she seen Javert and Amélie kissing and she feel to the floor crying the rain had now wiped it self into a storm ,Louise went home and screamed in pain and heartache he took out a pistol that Javert had gave her form the drawer of the cabinet in the hallway and took out the note pad and pencil that was in there too she wrote down "dearest Javert When you find me i shall be dead , do not blame yourself i loved you and that was all that was left in my life worth living for , i still love you and i hope that somewhere in your heart you loved me." (*this is sung to javerts Soliloquy sung sadly and slowly *)

I am reaching, but I fall.

(she took out a bullet from the sack)

And the stars are black and cold.

(she loaded the pistol)

As I stare into the void, Of a world that cannot hold.

(she looked at Javerts portrait)

I'll escape now, from that world.

From the world of Philippe Javert .

(she put the barrel of the pistol in her mouth)

There is no where I can turn.

There is no way to go on...

A large bang is heard in the street


End file.
